In Honor of Finn
by Gyotso
Summary: Just a one-shot which involves mainly Rachel and Marley, who sing a song called You Suck at Love (by Simple Plan) in order to help Marley with Jake cheating on her, and give Rachel that little reminder of Finn...


**Due to an overload of my emotions I haven't been able to bring myself to write this... until now. Now I feel like if I don't get this story out I'll cry everytime I see his name... This one's for Finn Hudson.**

* * *

Rachel was sitting in an empty section of seats.

Mr Schue had cordially invited every member of the glee club, and not just the ones that graduated, the ones that left and never came back were welcome too. Matt Rutherford, Lauren Zizes, even the more unusual ones like April Rhodes, and Jesse St James got an invitation.

She made it a point to come an hour before they were supposed to be there, just so that she could talk to the new glee club and tell them to be their best.

Slowly and surely the group filed in, the new New Directions were as ecstatic as they had ever been...

"Rachel." Mr Schue said, surprised she had beaten them here.

"Hey Mr Schue. I just thought I'd come early and wish you guys luck during the performance." Rachel said to everyone, giving them a half smile.

"Thanks Rachel."  
They walked up onto the stage and gave it a few times around... Just like Rachel had done when she got there... She couldn't help it, it was who she was... it was what Finn loved most...

Finn... his name brought as much sadness as it did joy. The memories of the 2 singing duets or when they were just singing in the car filled her up everytime his name was mentioned or crossed her mind.

"Rachel?" Marley asked.

"Hi Marley." Rachel said, giving her a hug.

"Um... the New Directions are all ready inside the changing rooms... why are you still standing in the aisle?" Marley asked.

Rachel looked around and realized she was right.

"Silly me." Racehl said. "Is that all you came over for?" Rachel asked.

"No..." Marley said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake cheated on me..." Then she started speaking faster, "and I don't know if I can ever forgive him. And now... I'm so distracted, I can barely focus during school, I mix up the words during Glee, and I just don't think I'll be able to bring home another trophy!" She took a deep breath.

"Wow... you really are the new me..." Rachel said, half joking.

"What?" Marley asked.

"Never mind. What you need to do is sing about it." Racehl said. "It works for everything else.."

"I've all ready tried that... I belted Wrecking ball in the Auditorium for a half hour it just wasn't enough."

"Then maybe you need a new artist." Rachel suggested.

"Like who?"

"For as long as I can remember I've been the annoying Jewish girl who almost no one likes. When I left High School, I had it all. I was going to NYADA, was going to marry Finn... and won Nationals." Rachel reminisced. "Finn led me to that point... and I have a feeling he helped get you to where you are..."

Marley had tears in her eyes.

"After Sectionals he was the only one that was nice to me... he told me it wasn't my fault and that me and him could keep Glee Club alive..." Marley said, wiping her eyes.

"A few months ago, Kurt Santana, and I were doing our own little Mr Shue assignment in New York. We basically just told each other something about ourself that we liked to keep hidden... Our Guilty pleasures.."

"Hey, we did that too." Marley said wiping her eyes again.

"The entire time I couldn't stop thinking of Finn and what his guilty pleasure was..."

"What was it?" Marley asked.

"There's this band Finn really liked, but never wanted to sing their songs in front of the club. He figured that if he accidentally got the club hooked on a goth band Tina would go back to Goth, and that we'd lose the unity we fought so hard for." Rachel said.

"What band would drive us apart like that?"

"Its not that it would drive us apart, it was more that he was afraid it would give us a bad image."

"Why?" Marley asked.

"A whole line of problems but I think he mostly wanted to keep it to himself... it was his place to hide in music... everyone has one. A band or singer that they don't tell people they like, even though they secretly sing along to their songs everytime they're on the radio." Rachel said, half smiling again.

"So... what... should I turn on the radio and sing my guilty pleasure?"

"No... I think you should sing Finn's guilty pleasure. He knew more about being cheated on than anyone in the group.. His best friend got his grilfriend pregnant, and... I cheated on him too..." Rachel said.

"Guess we both suck at love." Marley said.

"Maybe... but you gave me an idea of what song we should sing." Rachel said, going back to her seat and getting her purse.

She grabbed a CD labeled Get Your 3 On, and took marley by the hand and dragged her up onto the stage.

She found a Cd player and put in her CD.

Marley wasn't sure whose album it was but as soon as the guitar and drums picked up she knew the lyrics...

_Marley: We started off, incredible. _

Rachel: Connection, undeniable,

**Both: I swear I thought you were the one, forever...**

_But you're love was like... a loaded gun._

You shot me down, like everyone.

_Cause everyone's replaceable when you're just so incapable of getting past skin deeeeeeeeep._

Woooah

**Guess what another game over. I got burned, but you're the real loser. **

_I don't know why, I wasted my time with you..._

**woooah**

You're bad news you history repeater,

_Cant trust a serial cheater_

Who's good at hooking up, but you suck at love.

**But you suck at love!**

[They started moving around the stage in between words, singing for their own reasons: Marley against Jake, Rachel in honor of Finn.]

_And now I kinda feel bad for you... you're never gonna know what its like to have someone to turn to..._

[Glee members of the past started walking in as the drop started...]

_Another day, another bet... its just a game inside your headddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd! _

wooah!

**Guess what another game over. I got burned, but you're the real loser. **

_I don't know why, I wasted my time with you..._

**woooah**

You're bad news you history repeater,

_Cant trust a serial cheater_

Who's good at hooking up, but you suck at love.

**But you suck at love!**

**But you suck at love!**

[The song ends on a loud slash of guitar]

The girls stopped singing and the entire past new Directions were clapping as loud as they could.

"Thanks Rachel." Marley said after their song was done.

Jake had seen the entire performance, he felt horrible for what he did to Marley...


End file.
